Computer networks and systems have become indispensable tools for modern business. Today terabytes of information on virtually every subject imaginable are stored and accessed across networks. Some applications, such as telecommunication network applications, mobile advertising, social media applications, etc., demand short response times for their data. As a result, new memory-based implementations of programs, such as in-memory databases, are being employed in an effort to provide the desired faster response times. These memory-intensive programs primarily rely on large amounts of directly addressable physical memory (e.g., random access memory) for storing terabytes of data rather than traditional hard drives to reduce response times.